


Frozen Fandom Month Drabbles

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, Frozen Fandom Month, Multi, pairings in the notes, relationships added as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundred-word short stories for the Frozen Fandom Month on Tumblr. Any and all characters and pairings may be involved. Some alternate universe, some canonverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elsa And...

**Author's Note:**

> First one! I missed the first day, so here's the drabble for "Elsa And..."
> 
> No explicit pairings, but you could read this as Elsanna/Kristelsanna.

Sometimes at night, Elsa woke up shaking with lingering fear from her nightmares. The first few times, she lay awake in bed and shivered.

But then she thought of that room down the hall.

It took all her courage to walk through that dark castle. But she didn't regret it.

Sometimes Kristoff would be in the bed too, sound asleep. Elsa would gently nudge him aside until there was room for her, and then she would slip into the warm sheets.

Her sister's arms would sleepily wrap around her. The lingering night terror would fall away. Everything was alright again.


	2. Kristoff And...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Kristanna, Frohana.

His parents were dead. Other men had been crude, women cruel. People had beaten, cursed, and cheated him his whole life.

So he'd once been content to be alone.

What a thought.

Kristoff looked up again to smile. Anna, the ring on her finger shining, dozed on the couch with Elsa and the babies. Olaf and the snowgies lay scattered around the carpet. Sven was huddled up by the bed, a rare treat for him to be in the castle. Out in the courtyard, the only other one awake, Marshmallow kept an eye out.

So many of them.

His family.


	3. Hans And...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July to any fellow Americans!
> 
> (And yes, this is about Hans' relationship with Sitron, who is a horse. Deal with it.)

They had both been the runt of the prized family. The taint in the bloodline.

His mother had died and the other mares rejected him. Hans' family ignored and tormented him.

He'd been just a small, sickly foal. Hans' brothers had wanted to put him down.

But no.

Better to be lonely together.

Hans had only been eleven at the time, so "Lemon" actually sounded good to him.

But he was much sweeter than lemons.

He didn't talk, didn't bully. He always smelled pleasantly like hay, and always made Hans feel welcome in the stables.

Horses were better than people.


	4. Olaf And...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Kristanna, platonic Elsa/Anna and Anna/Olaf.

It wasn't until a while after he was born that he met Anna. He liked the funky donkey and the reindeer, but the girl with freckles....Olaf didn't know why, but he had to protect and help her.

Things seemed to be working on their own at first. Marshmallow was easy to deal with! The trolls were nice. Kristoff was obviously her true love, so of course he had to leave her.

But seeing her freezing to death on the floor...

She couldn't die. He had to save her.

Even if that meant melting.

He was Elsa's child, after all.


	5. Sven And...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Kristanna and a Kristanna baby. 
> 
> By the way, I looked it up and the longest a reindeer lives is typically sixteen years at the most. I know, it makes me sad too.

Sven wasn't sure at first what his friend was trying to show him. It was the size of a bread loaf, but why would Kristoff give him a swaddled bread loaf?

Sven was old now. His fur was grizzled, his mind was foggy. Maybe that was why he didn't suspect.

It was only when the object squirmed and began to gurgle that he realized.

The aged reindeer lowed and gently nuzzled the baby. He'd been with Kristoff and Anna for years. The child would be protected as long as he lived.

No matter how short a time that would be.


	6. Parent/Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague Agdar/Idun, but mostly centered on Agdar and Elsa.

Agdar loved his daughters the moment they were born.

But despite what she probably thought, he might have loved Elsa a little more.

His wife adored Anna's exuberance. But he admired Elsa's selflessness, her wit, her intelligence and creativity.

It broke his heart to see her close off, knowing it was his fault.

Every day he wondered if he had killed his eldest daughter somehow. He wondered if it was inevitable for a parent.

As the storm rose up and the wave crashed down, his last thought was of Elsa. The hope that one day, she would be happy again.


	7. What If: Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Elsa. Feel free to interpret it however you want.
> 
> Sorry I missed yesterday's prompt. We were gone all day and I couldn't think of anything.

Elsa missed.

Anna tumbled to the ground, bruised but otherwise unscathed. Her sister rushed to her side, terrified that she'd broken something. Their bickering about whether Anna had or not was enough to draw their parents' attention.

The girls got scolded, Elsa thawed the ballroom, and they were sent back to bed.

When their parents left, the two little girls snuggled in Elsa's bed and watched the Northern Lights.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really okay, you know."

Elsa could feel her sister close against her, like a squirming miniature furnace. Her fears melted like snow in spring.

Everything was okay again.


	8. What If: Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansanna, with some Elsa&Anna from Elsa's POV.

Elsa's throat seemed to close up. Why was Anna being so rash, so thoughtless?

Oblivious, Anna nattered on about wedding preparations, her fiancé smiling and nodding with every word. He seemed to like her, at least. Wasn't that good?

Elsa didn't know what to do. Her sister seemed so happy, and yet...

Maybe it was for the best. She could sacrifice some more to keep Anna smiling.

"You have my blessing," she blurted.

Anna gaped. The prince's eyebrows were raised.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" She beamed even brighter as she kept talking.

While Elsa smiled and nodded, fighting back tears.


	9. What If: Coronation to North Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ambiguous Elsa/Anna.
> 
> In case it isn't clear, this is "What if Anna hadn't met Kristoff?"

The owner of Oaken's Trading Post still didn't know where Elsa'd gone. So Anna'd bade him goodbye and struck off on her own.

Now she was regretting it. She'd been wandering through the arctic wilderness for hours. She had no food. Animals' eyes glowed in the trees.

Anna took a moment to catch her breath; then, on the white ground, something caught her eye.

A woman's glove.

She bent down to pick it up. Then she held it close, trying to hold on to her sister.

Clutching the glove, Anna looked up to the other mountains.

_I'll find you, Elsa._


	10. What If: Back to Arendelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings. But there is pain if you love Elsa like I do.

With a scream and a shattering of ice, he fell from her balcony.

Panting, Elsa stood upright again. A wave of horror and shame crashed down on her.

_What have I done?_

Footsteps sounded behind her. A few shouts from the guards, a reprimand to the goon trapped in ice.

"Queen Elsa."

She didn't need to turn around.

"They think you're a monster now."

_They're right._

"Will you come back with us quietly?"

Elsa turned, head bowed in remorse.

"I will be happy to do so."

Before she left, she looked over at the broken balcony one last time.

_Monster._


	11. What If: Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Kristanna and Snow Sisters/Elsanna, with a touch of platonic Kristoff/Elsa at the end.
> 
> I'll um...I'll go hide now.

Kristoff stood in shock. Anna was so still, so cold. Exactly the way she wasn't supposed to be.

Over her frozen body was draped Queen Elsa, sobbing. Looking at her, the cause of Anna's death, rage began to build up in him.

He started towards her.

She looked up. Pure, abject grief was painted across her face.

"Go ahead. Whatever you do to me, I'll deserve it and more."

Kristoff stopped.

He didn't put a hand on her shoulder. Instead, he said:

"Can I help you with the funeral?"

Slowly, a strange new light came into Anna's sister's eyes.

"Yes."


	12. What If: Wildcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristanna, only with fem!Kristoff. Today there was no particular prompt, so I ran with the idea of Kristoff as a girl. Longer story upcoming.

She was so happy. So full of affection.

So when Anna turned to her with the those huge teal eyes and asked her if she liked her sled, Krista scooped her up and twirled her in the air, both laughing.

The words spilled out.

"I could kiss you!"

Her happiness fell away, to be replaced with horror. Anna's eyes were huge with astonishment as Krista put her back down.

"I mean...I'm sorry. That was wrong. Not that we could, anyway..."

"Yeah...I guess." Anna's eyes were downcast.

Krista backed away in shame. So much for being used to this.


	13. Making Today A Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor Kristanna, mostly Anna-centric Frohana.

As Anna watched over her sleeping sister, the door opened.

"You skipping out on your party?"

Anna turned to her boyfriend and sighed.

"Wish I didn't have to. I love her, but..." She trailed off. Everyone knew that she adored parties. Besides, the rest of her family was down there.

Kristoff nodded.

"We thought you'd be lonely." He turned outside. "You can come in now, guys."

In darted Olaf, Sven, and the new little snowmen all balancing cake and singing.

Anna held a finger to her lips, grinning.

Glancing at Elsa, they nodded. Then they all whisper-sang the end together.


	14. Snow Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings, but snowmen instead. This is a tad late in my timzone, but eh.

At first, the snowgies were an annoyance.

They ran off everywhere, they made obnoxious squeaking noises, and worst of all, they tried to steal Mama's tiara. Marshmallow had roared at them for a minute straight after that.

But they were Mama's babies too, so they had to stay.

He began to get used to them. They started to follow him around like ducklings. They seemed less of a bother.

One night, after pilfering Oaken's for cake, they all piled up around him to sleep. Marshmallow protectively stayed up that night with them.

Woe betide any who attacked the North Mountain.


	15. Love Is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No explicit pairings. Feel free to interpret this however you want.
> 
> Also, this kinda became a poem.

Love is putting someone else's needs before yours.

Love is midnight chocolate runs.

Love is stolen kisses and a shoulder to cry on.

Love is respect and trust.

Love is prank wars and falling in the fjord covered in tomatoes.

Love is waiting for hours to be done with work, just so you two can play.

Love is watching snowflakes fall in awe.

Love is lovemaking.

Love is warm hugs.

Love is meeting everyone in the paintings for the first time.

Love is taking care of someone when they're sick and not being repulsed.

Love is unconditional.

Love is family.


	16. And Then There's Hans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings. One-sided Hans/Olaf brotp.

Hans had expected imprisonment. He had not expected being gawked at by a witch, her easy sister, a peasant, a reindeer, and a circus-freak snowman.

He turned and faced the wall.

"I thought he'd be taller."

_"Really? I pictured him better-looking."_

Hans covered his ears.

"So _that's_ Hans?"

"Yes, Olaf."

Hans uncovered his ears.

"Do we still have to kiss him?"

"Why--OLAF NO!"

Hans looked over to see a terrifying face pressed up _through_ the bars of his cell. He shrieked and fell backwards, knocking his head on the wall.

"That's Hans all right," sniggered Anna. "Afraid of kissing."


	17. Anna and Elsa with Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings. 
> 
> Anna and Elsa are four and seven here.

Arendelle's royal family had always been known for its grace and sophistication. For a small kingdom, they'd always conducted themselves well, no matter what the situation.

The king and queen conveniently forgot all about this during a snowball fight with their tiny daughters.

"Gotcha!" Anna shrieked, leaping behind a snow mound and launching her missile.

"Oh no!" Idun cried, staggering back. "I've been mortally wounded!"

The king and queen fell to the snowy floor. Their daughters pounced and threw more snow at them, tackling their parents eagerly.

Visiting dignitaries stopped by the ballroom and stared. But the family didn't care.


	18. The Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faint Kristanna at the end, mostly parent/child.

Trolls lived for a long time. So for decades, she believed that she'd never have a child.

Usually it had been tolerable.

Sometimes it wasn't.

When her friends had their own little ones, over and over, the pain reawakened, fresh and aching.

The gods were cruel, she thought, for not letting her and her husband have even one child to love.

Then she met Kristoff.

As he grew up, she prayed that he would find someone to love him.

He resisted. For a relatively short time.

But seeing him with his princess felt like a lifetime's waiting was finally over.


	19. Age AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristanna and familial relations. The idea is that Elsa is much younger than Anna and Kristoff.
> 
> (And on a personal note, the day after tomorrow I have my very first Taylor Swift concert! *internal shrieks of delight*)

Elsa was eight, not ignorant.

She knew what it meant when she saw Kristoff and Anna snuggling asleep in her sister's bed one morning. Her as-good-as-a-brother might become an actual brother someday. Maybe some day not too far from now.

She remembered to act ignorant when they stumbled in for breakfast. But neither Anna nor Kristoff could miss the smile on the young girl's face.

Anna had been there since her birth. Kristoff had been around for a shorter time, but no one could deny his love for the sisters.

He was Elsa's family. They all knew it by now.


	20. Powers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Ma! I wrote Helsa for the first time! *waves*
> 
> This is an almost/crack ship for me, so no guarantees on how this turned out. Also, I followed a popular trend in the Hansdom with no regrets whatsoever.
> 
> (My concert's tomorrow!)

"I could never hurt you, Queen Elsa."

Her head snapped up in disbelief.

"I thought you wanted my throne."

"Change of plans." He sheathed his sword. "I found a better way."

"Me." The word tasted bittersweet on her tongue.

"Think of it as a political alliance. Besides..." An odd smile crossed his face. "What goes together better than fire and ice?"

Suspicion rose inside her, then shock as he pulled off his glove.

Heat blossomed in the air, warming her to the bone. All her worry seemed to melt.

Why be afraid of being burned?

"So that makes us steam."


	21. History AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief Elsa&Anna, in which they are sisters. Open ending.
> 
> Also, I'm not going to apologize for missing yesterday's prompt, because the only reason I missed it was my concert. And it was amazing.

"Send her in." Queen Elshe's voice was cold.

The guards bowed and left the room.

The queen hadn't brought herself up from the ground, been forced to leave her sister behind, and suffered through her husband Pharaoh dying to be beaten by some thief.

Or, for that matter, a blasphemous thief.

Isis's icons was sacred. The goddess had granted Elshe's prayers through everything.

Certain death awaited the criminal.

"She's here, O Star of Kemet."

The guards brought in the struggling peasant girl. As she fought, her head finally moved enough to see her face.

The queen's mouth fell open.

" _Anka!?_ "


	22. History AU 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild Kristanna.
> 
> "Hang in there, Joan!"

Anna wiped her blade on the grass and looked around.

The battle had been successful, with minimal casualties. The English had retreated with their tails between their legs. Hans would be so satisfied.

The Maid of Orleans grinned, finally sheathing her sword.

As she did, the captain walked up next to her. His blond hair was matted with sweat and blood, an unusual smile on his face.

"They're calling you a saint in the ranks."

"A saint?" She looked at him. "I'm just an ordinary girl." She touched her sword.

The captain gave her a strange look. "No, you're not."


	23. Movie/TV AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Kristoff/Elsa and Elsa/Anna.
> 
> I literally cannot believe no one else has done a Mad Max AU yet.

It had been some hours since they had last seen the War Boys. The Prince's wife -- Anna, her name was -- had fallen asleep in the backseat.

Kristoff sat next to the Imperator Elsa, watching her cautiously. Her blue eyes were bright with determination, her grip on the wheel like iron.

Ahead of them, the mountains stretched on.

"What gave you the idea to escape?"

Her gaze flicked backward. "They were treating her like a thing. She's my sister."

That wasn't too strange. But one thing bothered him.

"What are _you_ looking for?"

Her eyes shifted back to the mountains.

"Redemption."


End file.
